We are the Future
by randomcat23
Summary: A set of drabbles. Some take place during the series, others are pre-series or post-series. Various characters and canon pairings appear throughout. Chapter 50: Thanks.
1. Change

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Well, hello all. First step into the Avatar fanfiction realm here.

I'm not sure how many drabbles I will be posting, but I promise all of them will be 100 words (according to Microsoft Word Count, anyway). Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Title: **Change**  
Characters: **Katara, Aang**  
Pairings: **Aang/Katara**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes:** First drabble of the set. And it's fitting to start with Aang and Katara, in my opinion.

* * *

Katara could remember when she would look down at Aang with motherly concern. The young Avatar would nod at her advice and flinch at her scolding. It seemed like only yesterday she was teaching him water bending.

But, she could not remember when her finger when from flicking his head to poking his chest; since when was he so tall?

Now it was _he_ correcting _her_ bending pose; it was _he_ who look down at _her_ lovingly.

When Katara brought this up to Aang, he just laughed and gave her a kiss. "I had to grow up sometime, didn't I?"

* * *

Thanks for checking this out. Critique is love!-randomcat23


	2. Bikinis

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Bikinis**  
Characters: **Sokka**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes:** I hope to do a mix of emotions throughout the drabbles. This one is rather silly, though.

* * *

Although he was a full-blooded Water Tribe member, Sokka decided he liked the warmth and brightness of the Fire Nation.

It was that, or the lack of clothing.

Sokka wasn't going to pretend that he didn't enjoy the deficient coverage of the Fire Nation ladies. After all, the only time he ever glimpsed a bikini at home was around the hot springs. The sight lasted only for a bittersweet second before it disappeared into the women's springs.

But here in the south people used it as everyday attire!

"One point for the Fire Nation," he decided and snuck another glance.

* * *

Gotta love Sokka. Critique is love!-randomcat23


	3. Dancing

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Dancing**  
Characters: **Zuko, Mai**  
Pairings: **Slight Zuko/Mai**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **Happy Halloween to anyone celebrating it!

* * *

Mai never danced. For all her graceful walking, the knife-thrower rarely put more than a skip in her step.

People questioned Zuko about Mai's lack of movement. But the prince would angrily dismiss them. Was it really any of their business?

Besides, Zuko had seen Mai dance, just not in the conventional way. Secretively, Zuko would watch Mai practice her deadly art.

The way she picked up a knife and flicked it with seemingly effortlessness, in Zuko's eyes, was just as beautiful as dancing. No knife ever missed its mark.

Wasn't that comparative to never missing a beat or step?

* * *

I mean, really. Mai would never dance.

Critique is love!-randomcat23


	4. Home

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Home**  
Characters: **Katara**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Pre-First Season**  
Notes: **I'm alive! Sorry for the long pause in between postings…and the random Title Change.

* * *

Outsiders called it the South Pole, but for her it was home. The endless sea of icebergs and bitter wind did not frighten Katara. They were her comfort zone. This wintery landscape was beautiful and refreshing to the young water bender.

However, lately there was there was a growing anticipation within Katara. The icicles and snow drifts provided comfort, but lately they've been calling to her. Something about the way the sun glittered on the waves and the icy buoys screamed "explore me, come out into the world."

Katara had no idea what changed, but something told her to _move_.

* * *

And then she finds Aang and, ta-dah! Instant adventure!

Critique is love!-randomcat23


	5. Earth

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Earth**  
Characters: **Aang and Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **Second update in a week. Let's hope this pattern continues.

* * *

Aang swiftly dodged a rock that Toph, his new earth-bending master, chucked at him. The Avatar attempted to fling a rock back, only to be tripped up by the earth beneath him.

"_Earth is not a very forgiving element_," Aang concluded. At least air could blow gentle breezes against his cheeks during a summer day. Earth seemed to be incapable of this tranquility. Even the smallest grains of sand would leave abrasions across his skin.

"Come on, twinkle-toes. Get up!"

Aang patted the ground by his head. Even if earth was rough, at least it caught him when he fell.

* * *

Critique is love!-randomcat23


	6. Boil

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Boil**  
Characters: **Toph, Katara, and Zuko**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **This one was tricky to cut down to size. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

* * *

The soup was almost ready.

Toph felt Katara glare at Zuko from across the camp; the water bender never took her eyes off the newest member of the group, even as she stirred the bubbling liquid.

It was odd to Toph that Katara failed to see the connection between the elements in the soup pot. To cook the very food Katara prepared, both water and fire were needed. A balance of both was necessary in the soup _and_ in their traveling squad.

Toph shook her head. It would be best if Katara found that balance before it all boiled over.

* * *

Critique is love!-randomcat23


	7. Rewind

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Rewind**  
Characters: **Aang and Katara**  
Pairings: **Aang/Katara**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **Memories are funny things.

* * *

Aang was well aware of the persistence of memories. At times, past events would prod his mind. The faces of old friends aroused feelings of nostalgia. Memories of mistakes consistently reminded him of failure. They liked to sink their teeth into the Avatar's mind, leaving scars of doubt and shame.

But not all memories were bad. His new friends came to mind, and the defeat of the Fire Lord was often rewound by his mind once a week. There was one memory however, that continued to play: his first kiss with Katara.

Aang had that one on replay for weeks.

* * *

I'm going to try and keep a semi-regular update pattern. We'll see how it goes.

Critique is love!-randomcat23


	8. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Sacrifices**  
Characters: **Jet and Katara**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **First drabble with Jet. I hope I wrote him well enough, haha.

* * *

"How can you justify killing all those people?" Katara screamed at him, eyes blazing.

Jet merely shook his head at the ignorant girl. Sacrifices were needed for eventual victory. One village was a worthy trade for the damage it would cause to the Fire Nation. A leader needed to weigh the options, the pros and cons of a situation. And Jet had calculated the odds. The village was a solid payment for the reward.

If someone didn't understand the tactics of war, they couldn't comprehend Jet's plan. People like Katara were unaware of what it took to win a war.

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	9. Outshine

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Outshine  
**Characters: **Sokka**  
Pairings: **Sokka/Yue**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **Sokka pondering the Moon. I think he definitely has a thoughtful side.

* * *

He stayed up to watch the moon rise.

And it—she—did not disappoint. The moon was bright, nearly-full and glorious. Sokka let out a soft sigh and watched the celestial body join the sky with countless stars. Moonbeams fell through the thin clouds, striking the leaves of the forest and turning them white. In his eyes, the moon outshone the sun.

Slowly, Sokka stretched out an arm to catch a beam. Is this all he could have, the memories and light of the young woman he loved?

He rolled over, heart aching and eyes heavy.

"Until tomorrow night, Yue."

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	10. Second

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Second**  
Characters: **Zuko and Azula**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **I'll have to make the next one silly. Two serious drabbles in a row!

* * *

Zuko sneered and blasted a fire ball at the stump of an oak.

He practiced his fire moves for endless hours. Sweat glistened on his body, while his muscles screamed in resistance as he attempted to successfully pull of a move that his sister completed with ease.

In his mind, Zuko watched Azula yawn as she stood up and performed a complicated kick and fire spin. She then turned to him, cackling wickedly at his pitiful failure.

"_Poor, Zuzu."_

The prince let out another yell and the entire grove of trees burst into flames.

He always fell into second place.

* * *

It's the most frustrating thing in the world to put your best effort forward and get beat by someone who barely has to work at all.

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	11. Smother

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Smother**  
Characters: **Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season **  
Notes: **Technically, this is anytime before Toph joined the Gaang.

* * *

"Sweetie, let Mommie help you." The blind girl stood silent as her mother's hands hovered over Toph's outfit, tweaking buttons, straightening wrinkles, and adjusting her hat. "There, now wasn't that easier?"

"Yes, Mother." The daughter answered but thought, _"It may be easier, but is it better?"_

Toph had heard stories of other children and how they were treated at home. They had chores to do, they could dress themselves. Toph felt smothered at home. It was made worse by the fact that her parents thought they were doing the right thing.

Escape seemed to be the only route to independence.

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	12. Humid

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Humid**  
Characters: **Aang and Katara**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **The two benders see, feel, the air differently.

* * *

The beach was hot and, more importantly, humid. Katara relished the air in muggy places; the water was always so close to her. She could feel it on her skin, the air was saturated. Grinning, Katara leaped across the sand dunes, enjoying this one moment of peace.

Aange tentatively spun a breeze through his fingers and frowned. The air was so sticky when it was humid. The added water made the air sluggish and, dare he say it, heavy. The air clung to him like a coat. The Avatar sighed and longed for the crisp, clean air of the mountains.

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	13. Drink

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Drink**  
Characters: **Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **Interesting, Sokka keeps giving 'points' to the Fire Nation… I guess it has some good aspects!

* * *

"You guys should try this stuff," Sokka waved a glass of an alcoholic drink in front of his companions.

The Gaang was currently resting in a small restaurant. Sokka had decided to try sake considering the drinking age in the Fire Nation was a lot lower than the other Nations.

Aang laughed and joined the intoxicated boy in song. Toph grinned wickedly while thinking of the things she could get Sokka to say with his loose tongue. Katara tried to settle her brother's wild arms.

"TWO POINTS FOR THE FIRE NATION!" Sokka squealed in a slurred voice, his face flushed.

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	14. Burden

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Burden**  
Characters: **Aang and Zuko**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Third Season**  
Notes: **Maintaining peace isn't easy.

* * *

After a particularly long and exhausting day of meetings, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang retreated to a small living room tucked away in the Palace. Not wasting any time, the two young men sunk into plush chairs and let out a shared sigh.

Zuko muttered, "I can't stand their bickering."

"I can't stand their stubbornness," Aang added.

Both broke into low chuckles, thinking of the old, conservative men they had to work with.

"How are we ever going to keep the peace?" Zuko shook his head, hopeless.

Aang pondered this for a moment, "Well, if we can't, nobody can."

* * *

Any feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	15. Weakness

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Weakness**  
Characters: **Iroh, Azula, and Ozai**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **None.

* * *

Iroh knew many people in the Fire Nation, and the world, feared his niece, Azula. And for good reasons, she was a powerful, cunning, and manipulative bender.

But her uncle saw another side to this, something more frightening than the girl: the future of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai had trained his daughter to be a young version of himself, thirsty for the throne.

How would the Fire Nation thrive if two generations in a row the rightful ruler was ousted by their younger sibling?

The ruling class stood divided. That was the greatest weakness in the Fire Nation.

* * *

I hope to keep this little fic updated regularly. I'm going back to school within the next week, but I should be able to pump out a chapter once every few weeks. –randomcat23


	16. Ancient

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Ancient**  
Characters: **Aang and Katara**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **Well so much for keeping this updated regularly.

* * *

Deep in the woods, covered in heavy moss growth stood a small shrine to the Avatar. The engravings had long worn away. Only the vague depictions of the elements gave away its purpose.

After traveling for the morning, Aang suddenly paused and rushed off to the apparent pile of stones and moss. He immediately bent down and bowed his head. Katara joined him.

"I just felt something here, like the people's prayers still rested here."

She nodded at his explanation and noted the broken bits of offerings that scattered the ground.

Touching the centuries-forgotten shrine, Aang whispered, "I am ancient."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	17. Popcorn

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Popcorn**  
Characters: **Zuko and Sokka**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **Snacks are fun. Plus, I think it would have been interesting if we could have found out more about specific food in each nation.

* * *

_Pop! Pop!_

_Crunch._

"What are you doing?" Sokka stormed over to Zuko as the fire bender chewed something.

"Do you want some?" Zuko held his hand out. It was full of some kind of grain. Sokka watched as heat radiated off Zuko's hand and suddenly—_pop, pop, pop_—all the kernels exploded into fluffy white…things.

Sokka jumped back in surprise. "What are those?"

"Popcorn," Zuko said in between crunches.

"Some kind of fire bending trick food?"

"No, it's just corn. Try one."

Hesitantly, Sokka grabbed one of the hot pieces and ate it. His blue eyes lit up.

Zuko grinned.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	18. Blame

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Blame**  
Characters: **Mai and Azula**  
Pairings: **Mai/Zuko**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **It was difficult making Azula seem crazy with so few words. I hope it worked out.

* * *

Mai wasn't sure why she was here. Was it morbid curiosity or disbelief?

"How is the second half of the royal, traitorous couple?" A vicious laugh escaped Azula's mouth.

"I thought it was a lie," the knife-thrower finally spoke, disappointed. "I thought you were stronger than this."

Azula paused for a second and then scoffed with a smirk, "Don't forget your role in my madness, dear traitor. You left me for the usurper. You should have known the delicateness of our friendship."

Mai sucked in a breath and refused to cry.

Why did Azula's lies make her feel so guilty?

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	19. Reborn

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Reborn**  
Characters: **Ursa**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **I like to think that Ursa was in hiding. I really hope we eventually find out what happened to her.

* * *

Hiding had been her way of life for the past ten years. Now, like the sun rising, she was reborn.

The war ended almost a year ago and it had taken that long for the news to reach Ursa. The hermit on the other side of the mountain found her the other day and shared the long awaited news.

Ursa clipped her short, black hair back and donned a scarlet shirt. She stepped out of the cave that had been her home and smiled.

Her betrayal had produced a victory.

Zuko would be waiting.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	20. Burden II

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Burden II**  
Characters: **Aang and Zuko**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **Holding the world together after war is no easy task.

* * *

Zuko gingerly ran fingers over the rough bandages. The attack had been quick and silent. He and Aang were lucky that it ended with just bruises and minor burns.

Rebel attacks were on the rise. It was not uncommon for the Avatar and the Fire Lord to encounter skirmishes daily. Their bending, kicks, and punches, remained sharp, but after two years the attacks were taking a toll.

Aang glanced at the black mark on his leg and then at his friend.

Their shared glances were weary and accepting.

They carried the peace on their shoulders, and their shoulders were sagging.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	21. Sleep

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Sleep**  
Characters: **Sokka, Mai, Suki, and Jet**  
Pairings: **Slight Sokka/Suki**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **Non-bender dreams. There isn't a strict time period for this chapter and yay for being cryptic.

* * *

When Sokka dreams, he finds the moon eclipsed by the sun. But it is not necessarily a bad thing. He soaks up the rays on the back of a giant koi fish.

There is laughter in Mai's night visions, laughter in an alternative universe of "what ifs," and "should have been."

Suki wakes up and remembers fleeting images of battles, face paint, and boomerangs. She then shakes her head and turns her attention to the day ahead.

Jet dreams of a world where nothing burns. He sits at the top of this world with his parents while the rain pours.

* * *

Also, I'm excited about Legend of Korra. It's feeding my muse, so that's good for this story.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	22. Moon

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Moon**  
Characters: **Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **"Hmm, 'moon.' I'll have to write about Yue. No, that's too obvious…uh, TOPH! YES!" –A conversation with myself.

* * *

Toph always wondered what the moon looked like. The darkness of night was no different to her than the brightness of day. However, the sun's rays radiated heat and Toph could feel them soaking into her skin.

But the moon gave off no heat. She could not feel any presence of the moon besides the fact that it came with a lack of warmth. Rather, she heard the moon rising. It brought in the silence of sleep and then as the night went on, the sounds of the creatures.

For Toph, the moon demanded quiet and encouraged people to listen.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	23. Indifference

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Indifference**  
Characters: **Mai and Zuko**  
Pairings: **Zuko/Mai**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **Their relationship is constantly breaking and rebuilding.

* * *

He said she did not open up to him.

He said she really did not want to listen to his troubles.

So, he ended it.

Her tears had dried hours ago, but still Mai kept her door locked and watched the sun become a red smudge against the light purple sky.

Did she really have to share all of her thoughts?

Did she have to voice an opinion about every question Zuko asked?

The answers still eluded her after an entire day.

People called her indifferent, but Mai felt like the best answers are the ones that were carefully considered.

* * *

I'm open to title suggestions. If you have a word you'd like to see me turn into a drabble, let me know!

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	24. Woman

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Woman**  
Characters: **Sokka and Katara**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season  
**Notes: **Sibling bonding time, go, go, go!

* * *

Sokka remembered comforting Katara after a terrible nightmare. He promised to keep the monsters away as he embraced his little sister.

When they left with Aang, Sokka was prepared to fight anyone who dared throw a knife, fire, or punch at his sister. He quickly realized however, that she did not need him. She could defend herself just fine.

After the war, Sokka knew Katara had fully grown out of his shielding hug. Her bending skills were stunning, she radiated confidence when she walked and smiled. No barbs, physical or emotional, stung her.

His days of protecting her were over.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	25. Flare

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Flare**  
Characters: **First Fire Bender and a Dragon**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Pre Series**  
Notes: **My quick version of the world's first fire bender. Thanks to Drewbie for the idea.

* * *

"But I love the sun."

_You must not just love it. You must consume it, harness it, and _become_ it! _The dragon pondered the young girl before him. Could this fragile creature produce fire?

_Hold tight to your love. Let it grow, let it build within you. Feel the flames and then use them!_ A breath of fire exploded from his toothy mouth.

"I must become the sun," she whispered, closing her eyes. She felt the heat on her skin and she felt heat deep in her heart.

_Feed that love._

She opened her eyes and her hands expelled fire.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	26. Secret

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Secret**  
Characters: **Haru**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **None.

* * *

When the stars were shinning and the town had fallen silent, Haru snuck out of his house.

Carefully placed feet carried him past his sleeping mother and out the front door. His secret spot was only a quick jog down the road.

He sucked in a deep breath and grinned widely as he lowered himself into a stance. Soon enough, chucks of earth were in the air, then hurled into the forest. He drew up the earth beneath his feet and shot himself closer to the sky.

Haru did not have to hide here. At night, he could be himself.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	27. Protection

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Protection**  
Characters: **Zuko and Mai**  
Pairings: ** Zuko/Mai**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **I float back and forth between loving this couple and then having issues with it. Haha, just like a real relationship!

* * *

The Fire Lord burst through the door, tossing the guard aside. His eyes blazed with fierce protectiveness.

"My Lord, the Lady Mai is fine." The guard stammered picked up his strewn helmet.

Zuko raced to Mai, whose arm and head were bandaged. Two shaking hands gripped her face, searching for permanent damage.

"Get off." She pushed him away, but winced. Zuko eyed her burned arm and bruised head. What would he have done if the assassins were successful? "Stop worrying. I knifed them through the heart." Mai sighed but let Zuko embrace her.

His tears of relief dampened her hair.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	28. Replacement

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Replacement**  
Characters: **Ozai**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** Pre-Series**  
Notes: **The plot was suggested by macfan406. I took the idea and ran with it, so I hope it worked out. It's different than the suggestion, but I can only do so much to appease the muse.

* * *

Ozai watched his Council squirm. The Crown Prince had been banished. Who would be the heir to the throne?

"Well, my Lord," one old man began, "there is still time for you to find another wife and…"

"Unnecessary." Ozai 's smile gleamed. "This banishment has simply opened the door for the proper heir."

"Surely not! No woman has ever led the Fire Nation!"

"Silence! Azula's power and skill are more important than her sex. We will wait a few years, see Zuko's failure and then announce his replacement." A toothy smile stretched his mouth. The future looked much brighter now.

* * *

I suppose Ozai was a bit of revolutionary in his own way.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	29. Bond

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Bond**  
Characters: **Aang and Katara**  
Pairings: ** Aang/Katara**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **I'm glad they got a happy ending.

* * *

Their wedding was tomorrow and it would be a day filled with extravagant activities. As much as Aang loved parties, he wanted their wedding to start off in a more traditional way.

He had asked Katara and she agreed to climb the mountain with him.

Airbenders married on mountain tops, listening to the wind and meditating. After a night of calm pondering, the couple would climb down and receive a blessing.

They sat, hands clasped and listened. Just as the moon rose, the wind stilled and a silence bloomed.

Their eyes met and they knew their bond would be forever.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	30. Match

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Match**  
Characters: **Ty Lee**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **I read somewhere that it was odd for Ty Lee to join the Kyoshi Warriors because they all dress alike since Ty Lee left her home because she did not feel like an individual. Here's my take on it.

* * *

"You'd be great here, Ty Lee!"

The Kyoshi Warriors laughed and smiled at the girl in pink. Ty Lee found herself grinning along too. However, did she really want to join a group of girls who were one unit?

After a long practice, Suki complimented each warrior individually. Miko was the best at balanced attacks. Lucy's strategies were very solid and Kurina was the quickest warrior.

Even though the warriors worked as a cohesive group, each girl brought her individuality to the team. They were all necessary pieces.

Ty Lee stepped forward and said she would gladly join their ranks.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	31. Burden III

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Burden III**  
Characters: **Aang and Zuko**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **I'll keep doing these 'burden' drabbles as the scenes come to me.

* * *

The traitors kneeled in a row, blindfolded and tied. Their plot to overthrow Fire Lord Zuko failed. Their loyalty to Ozai and Azula was unwavering, as was their hate for the peace.

Under Fire Nation Law, they deserved death.

"Don't do it, Zuko," Aang pleaded, with teary eyes. "When will the violence stop, if you don't stop first?"

"This isn't violence, its justice, Aang."

But the Avatar saw how Zuko's hands shook and how Zuko frowned. The young man, the eighteen year old Fire Lord, ordered the execution of the rebel leader through clenched teeth.

Aang sighed at the compromise.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	32. Mother

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Mother**  
Characters: **Katara**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** Pre Series**  
Notes: **None.

* * *

While shaking out an old, woven, blanket, Katara caught a whiff of a scent that sent a struck of lightning through her heart.

It was a combination of arctic air and fresh bread with just a touch of something else, something Katara had never able to name.

Mom. It smelled like Mom.

She fell to her knees and held the blanket tighter, just managing to hold back the tears. But she could not stop the memories. They flooded her mind, prodding the old emotional scar, slowly and then forcefully.

Katara sat and wrapped the blanket around her like a hug.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	33. Maps

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Map**  
Characters: **Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **Gotta love traveling with friends. They're traveling on Appa, by the way.

* * *

Eventually, Katara asked, "Where are we?"

"Clearly, we are . . . somewhere!" Sokka declared and held his map up.

"Turn the map around," Aang suggested.

"Give it to me! I'll get us where we need to go!" Toph grinned wickedly.

Sokka snorted, "I know how to read a map!"

"Then why is the South Pole at the top of the page?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, turn it _this_ way!" Aang reached over Katara.

Toph lunged for the map, "Give it to me!"

Five hangs tugged at the canvas until a huge gust of wind carried it away.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	34. Team

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Team**  
Characters: **Appa and Aang**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **First drabble with Appa as the main character. I hope it came out well!

* * *

Appa was not stupid. He may not understand the weird noises that came out of their mouths, but he knew these people were not his friends.

The great Sky Bison stomped down and charged the Fire Nation soldiers. They tried to stab him with spears and throw nets over his long horns, but failed.

Appa turned around and saw Aang. The boy met the beast's eyes and jumped onto Appa's back. With a quick wave of his staff, Aang knocked the back the remaining soldiers.

A deep, content growl rumbled through the Sky Bison. Nobody could defeat him and Aang!

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	35. Victory

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: ** Victory**  
Characters: **Aang**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: ** I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated! I was out of town.

* * *

_He won, he won, he actually won!_

The war was over!

The loud celebratory cries followed the young Avatar even as he went deeper and deeper into the Fire Nation Capital building. His shoulders were light and the future was full of promise.

A bright, red, plush chair called to him. Hidden away from all the commotion, it would provide excellent comfort. Aang grinned and flopped down onto the welcoming cushions. All too soon his eyes were drooping and his entire body began to rest.

"_So this is what victory feels like…," _Aang thought just he was enveloped in sleep.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	36. Affection

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Affection**  
Characters: **Mai and Zuko**  
Pairings: **Mai/Zuko**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: ** This just came to me. Let me know if it came out well.

* * *

"Ugh, seeing them together makes me sick," Mai muttered while reading.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What? Who makes you sick?"

"Ty Lee and her _boyfriend_," she answered disgusted. "They are _all_ over each other in _public_." Her rant ended with a wave of her hand and a heavy sigh.

The Fire Lord tilted his head. He thought the couple just looked happy_…"Maybe Mai is jealous of Ty Lee?" _Zuko frowned. "Do you want me to hold your hand when we're in public?" He blurted.

Without missing a beat, Mai responded calmly, "If you try, you'll die," and turned a page.

* * *

What I was going for here was Mai complaining about PDA and Zuko reading too much into her rants. Silly Zuko.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	37. Ill

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Ill**  
Characters: **Iroh and Zuko**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: ** We all know Uncle Iroh was more of a father to Zuko than Ozai.

* * *

The sickness swept over Zuko quicker than a fire in a dry forest. Iroh whispered soothing words of encouragement as he wrung out a damp rag for his nephew's forehead.

Inwardly, Iroh pleaded with the spirits.

"_I've already buried one son, do _not_ make me bury another."_

He had complete faith that Zuko would recover, yet the fear of losing him churned his stomach.

"_No parent should have to live beyond their children." _Lu Ten came to mind, an image of youth and strength. Iroh's heart ached everyday for his first son.

"Zuko, you must get better," Iroh murmured again.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	38. Dirt

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Dirt**  
Characters: **Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: ** I'm an archaeologist, so I completely identify with this one…well, more or less, haha.

* * *

It felt so _good_ to be covered in a layer of dark, brown dust! Without it, Toph felt naked.

In her travels, the young earth bender had come across blazing black soil, striking white sands, and deep red silt.

At first, Toph would tentatively dip her feet into the new earth, like some would feel the temperature of water. Once she knew the earth she would then burst a chunk of it in the air, so it would shower crumbs over her smiling face.

Soft, abrasive, hard, or smooth, Toph loved all the dust, mud, and dirt of the world.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	39. Truth

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Truth**  
Characters: **Zuko and his daughter**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: ** Legend of Korra season finale today! I'm so pumped!

* * *

"Dad, tell me how you met the Avatar."

Zuko rubbed his chin and looked at his daughter. Pride swelled in his heart, she knew the school taught sugar coated history. But, _spirits_! He was afraid to tell the truth!

In the end, he told her everything, the Agni Kai, hunting the Avatar for honor, betraying everyone and his redemption.

After he finished, Zuko sucked in a long breath and watched his teenage daughter.

"You're amazing," she said after she hugged him. "You're so much better than the descriptions in the history scrolls."

He tightened their embrace and finally felt forgiveness.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	40. Advice

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Advice  
**Characters: **Sokka and Aang**  
Pairings: **Aang/Katara**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: ** Sokka gives Aang some advice and warnings before Aang weds Katara.

* * *

Now, what should he say?

Sokka placed his hands on Aang's shoulders, which were now almost the same height has his own. A big brother needed to say something to his sister's groom.

A warning perhaps? _"If you hurt my sister I'll…"_

A wish for the future? _"I'm sure you guys will have a great life together…"_

Sokka shook his head. This was Aang! He was perfect for Katara; Sokka did not have any reservations about the wedding, except maybe that they were too young.

He smiled once the right words came to mind.

"Welcome to the family, officially, Aang!"

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	41. Two

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Two  
**Characters: **Mai**  
Pairings: **Zuko/Mai**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: ** This is just an interesting and somewhat dark idea that popped into my head one day.

* * *

"_I only want one child, Mai."_

The Fire Lady traveled to her parents' house when she could not hide her pregnancy under flowing robes. It was a secret; Zuko thought she was just on extended vacation since she never saw her parents.

Mai understood her husband's feelings, but refused to kill the child.

"…_what if we had two and they ended up like Azula and me?"_

Her son was born under a full moon. Mai did not name him. He would be adopted and grow up in this village, probably as a farmer or merchant.

Mai kissed him just once.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	42. Burden IV

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Burden IV  
**Characters: **Aang and Zuko**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: ** The final Burden drabble. Zuko and Aang talk for the last time.

* * *

Aang was so sick, yet he managed to greet the Fire Lord with a smile.

"Aang," Zuko began, "I came as soon as I could." They were no longer young men. Wrinkles lined their faces and the years had reduced their strength.

"You're fine," Aang assured him. "Zuko, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"You must keep the peace. You must continue what we started."

Zuko gripped Aang's hand. "Of course, old friend. I'm retiring next year and then, well, I figure something out."

"I know you will."

"I'll carry our burden until I die," Zuko tearfully promised.

* * *

I think this was part of the reason why Zuko travels the world in Korra's time. He's probably promoting tolerance and peace.

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	43. Waterfall

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Waterfall  
**Characters: **Aang and Katara**  
Pairings: **Aang/Katara**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **They get some vacation time. Well, at least for a little bit.

* * *

He grasped Katara's hand and started running, then sprinting to the isolated waterfall.

They could escape for just a day right?

The world could wait for one day right?

"_Zuko, Sokka, Toph and the others can handle it,"_ Aang told himself.

The couple dived in the deep pool, smiles shining like the sun. Kisses under the spray, hugs underwater, and laughter ruled the day.

"I love you," Katara admitted with a blush.

Aang tackled her into the water. He swore they floated because his heart was so light, so free.

The battle was worth it because of this one moment.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	44. Blood

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Blood  
**Characters: **Sokka**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** First Season**  
Notes: **Wow, it's been a while! Sorry for the break in the updates! This word was requested quite awhile ago, but I did not forget about it.

* * *

It was white now, stunning white. The flakes fell from the heavy clouds, twirling and diving until they reached the already tall piles.

When the sun peaked through the clouds, the ground would shimmer.

"It's beautiful, "Sokka admitted, looking out of his home.

But he remembered the attack and the way the snow turned red. He remembered the way people had fallen into the snow drifts, lifeless. And he remembered finding red patches under melted snow, and getting sick.

Everything had been coated in crimson.

Sokka turned away, shuddering. The snow was beautiful, but he could not forget the blood.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	45. Pearl

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Pearl  
**Characters: **Katara and Toph**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Second Season**  
Notes: **None.

* * *

Katara dove into the river. In the murky water, her hands became her eyes. She reached down and pulled up a handful of rocks.

"Here Toph."

They had made a game out of it. Could she find a rare stone?

Toph took the pebbles and began naming them.

"Granite. Granite. Sandstone."

Katara frowned. Those were common.

Toph paused on a dark, ovular rock. Her deft fingers pulled at it and cracked it open. Katara gasped.

Toph held its contents, declaring, "It's a pearl!" She displayed the milky object. "Definitely today's winner."

Katara smiled and took the treasure in her hand.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	46. Slam

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Slam  
**Characters: **Sokka and Suki**  
Pairings: **Sokka/Suki**  
Setting:** Third Season**  
Notes: **I've been neglecting this pairing, which is odd because I adore them.

* * *

Sokka, beaten and bruised, refused to stop running even though everything hurt. He had lost Suki in the fray of battle and now could not find her.

"Suki!" He called out again, his throat sore.

Suddenly, Sokka was slammed against a destroyed Fire Nation Tank and kissed frantically.

He recognized Suki's lips and felt relief wash over him. Sokka pulled her tightly to him.

"I think you gave me more bruises," he playfully whined and touched his back.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of those." Suki winked, pushed him onto the wall again and made him forget about the wounds.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	47. Duty

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Duty  
**Characters: **Aang and Roku**  
Pairings: **None**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **Three more drabbles to go!

* * *

"Good work, Aang."

"Thanks, Roku!" Aang said with a smile. "Some days I wake up and can't believe I won."

Roku smirked knowingly, "It is a huge accomplishment for one so young."

The young Avatar blushed at the compliment. "I can't wait to go on vacation!" Aang laughed joyously.

"Aang, your trials are not done yet."

Aang's laughter cut off. "What do you mean, Roku?"

"Surely you didn't think your role as Avatar would end?"

"No, but, I thought I would have some time to relax," Aang frowned. "The war is over."

"Oh, Aang, the real battle has just begun."

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	48. Question

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Question  
**Characters: **Zuko and Mai**  
Pairings: ** Zuko/Mai**  
Setting:** Post Series**  
Notes: **Two more to go!

* * *

Zuko had practiced many phrasings, ("Mai, we've been together a long time and…," "I'd be honored if you'd accept my offering of marriage.") but, none of them came out correctly.

How does a Fire Lord ask for his Fire Lady? Zuko knew his parents had an arranged marriage. "They had it easy!"

Frustrated, he tried, "Mai, will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mai smiled as she stepped around the crimson curtain.

"What?" Zuko flushed. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She offered him a rare smile and then gave him her answer with a kiss.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	49. Storm

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Storm  
**Characters: **Aang and Appa**  
Pairings: ** None**  
Setting:** Pre-Series**  
Notes: **None.

* * *

Whipping wind and clashing thunder pounded the young Avatar's ears. It took all his being to refrain from clamping his cold hands over his ears; he needed to hold onto Appa.

How could he have been so foolish? Was he not an air bender? Could he not read the sky? Those dark clouds just did not appear. He should not have left.

"_The storm developed so quickly, though!"_ Aang yelled as Appa dodged another lightning bolt. Now his heart was beating with the drenching rain. He was cold, he was scared.

If only he could find some place to hide!

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


	50. Thanks

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Title: **Thanks  
**Characters: **Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph**  
Pairings: ** Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki**  
Setting:** Post Series  
**Notes: **This seems like something Katara would set up after the war, when the Gaang is relaxing with each other. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Aang started, "I'm thankful for this victory for the world."

"I'm thankful for peace," Katara added, grasping his hand with a smile.

"Uh. I'm going to pass on this exercise," Zuko said, shuffling away from the group and Katara's protests.

Sokka decided to take his turn. "I'm thankful for Suki, my boomerang, and not drinking cactus juice!"

"And I'm thankful for everyone shutting up! This is way too mushy." Toph scoffed, setting everyone off in a fit of laughter. With smiles on their faces, each group member inwardly felt gratitude for the possibility of a bright future with these friends.

* * *

Well, this concludes my little set of drabbles. I'm going to mark this story as complete for now so I can focus on other projects. But I may add more at a later date!

Thanks to everyone for your support. Feedback is greatly appreciated.-randomcat23


End file.
